


Frack my mind

by traumschwinge



Series: Frak! - A BSG fusion AU consisting of nothing but pwps [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battlestar Galactica Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Mind Games, Mind Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma 6 fracks Charles Balthar in his Presidential office. And she has plans for the future, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frack my mind

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to know BSG to get this fic, as it's mostly porn anyway. I am not sure why Charles aka Balthar is President in this AU in this situation, but maybe something happened to Roslin.  
> (And you have only to take one look at Cylon No.6 to know what prompted this.)

Charles watched Emma, no the illusion of Emma that was just in his head, walk around the Presidential desk on Colonial One. She was pulling a face. Charles would have said something had they been alone. But they weren't and he'd better not give Commander Lehnsherr any more reason to think him incapable of running the civilian part of the Fleet.

“Just look at him,” Emma mocked, brushing around Lehnsherr. She was wearing a long white dress today with a couple of interesting, very revealing cut-outs. Charles could barely focus on the asteroid, Lehnsherr was droning on and on about.

“Look at him, his face so wooden next to a tree you would wonder which one was the oak,” Emma went on. She was now standing right behind Lehnsherr which made it easier to follow for Charles.

“Don't you think it must be boring in that head?” Emma seemed to peer into Lehnsherr's ear, as if she could look into his mind like that. “All that boring, pragmatic decisions he makes. Always pushing down his emotions. And he calls me inhuman. What do you say Charles,” She leaned forward so her lower arms rested on the desk and Charles had a very nice view down her cleavage. “Who of us looks more like a robot? Me? Or old stoneface here?”

“...did you even listen to a word I said, Mr President?” Commander Lehnsherr asked just then. He sounded very impatient. Like Charles really cared why rare element they needed this time. As long as they weren't blown out of the universe he could really care less.

“Yes, of course, Commander,” Charles replied. “We will issue that call for volunteers you propose, I guess. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss or was this just about you having us sitting around like lame ducks once again?”

“It will only be a few days and if we're attacked, the Fleet still has their FTL drives. We can be gone in minutes.” Commander Lehnsherr sighed. “But no, that is it. Mr President.” He gave a sharp nod that Charles returned, before he turned on his heels and left the office.

Charles leaned back in his chair and sighed. “You know this is starting to get a tad bit annoying,” he told Emma. “You're really only in my head, so why can't you just behave like a proper fantasy and instead of getting on my nerves all day long, do something to relief my stress? I swear one day, I will find the chip you implanted to make me see you, and I-”

“You what, Charles?” Emma was suddenly standing behind him, hand on the back of his head. It wasn't unpleasant, yet, but Charles had learned that this could change in seconds if he made her too angry. For a chip induced hallucinations, she could get very physical. And not just in the good ways.

“Do I really have to remind you, Charles,” she hissed into his ear. “That you and I, we work towards the same goal. Ever since you let me into the defense systems and opened the door for my people to wipe out the colonies. Never forget that, Mr President of the Twelve Colonies.”

“You know, I really liked it better when you were still trying to get into my pants to achieve that,” Charles hissed out. Emma twisted her hand buried in his hair painfully. The chair was turned around so Charles had to face Emma.

“If that's all that is needed for me to convince you to play your role in our plan, then why don't you just say so?” she asked. Her short skirt, Charles noticed, slid up her thin white legs as she climbed onto his lap. “Be a good boy, then, because the next time, you won't get the treat before you do the trick.”

Out of reflex and very much habit, Charles pushed the hem of Emma's skirt further up. But she wasn't done talking to him, yet. “I know what you're thinking every time you see him, Charles,” she said. He had to turn his head and look up to see her face. “But don't forget, I got your number. What do you think he would do if he knew you were a traitor to your entire species? If you dare to let him bone you, I will take care he will learn all about you, every last detail. Do not fuck with me, you understand?”

Charles could only nod. Only in his head or not, the fingers on his fly still felt real enough, especially when his pants went unzipped then and the button plopped open. Emma smirked down at him. “Forget about your idle daydreams about the Commander, will you? There is so much nicer things to think about now,” she purred as she reached down to grab the hem of her skirt. The dress went off over her head just seconds later.

Charles stared up and down her naked body. He took the sight in as if he'd never seen her naked before. It was always the same incredible view to see her this gloriously naked and yet he would never get sick of it. Back on Caprica he would always wonder how a woman could be as perfect as Emma. Now at least he knew there were countless others just like her. Exact replicas of her android body. Nothing about her was natural.

Not that he cared, not that he cared about the hallucinations of her either. What a picture he would make if somebody walked in on him now. The President of the Twelve Colonies thrusting up into the air at his desk. Of course, he wasn't, he was bucking his hips into Emma's hand wrapped around his dick.

Charles wondered briefly if he should take off his clothes to save them from sullying. But Emma definitely didn't care much for him naked, as she just pulled down his pants and boxers some more before she stroked him fully hard. Not that this was a difficult feat with her well rounded tits only inches from his face. He slung an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing open mouthed kisses to her stomach. It had no effect to muffle his moans, but he had learned not to be loud when he was with her.

“Imagine,” she whispered into his ear, leaning down to bring her lips close just as she raised her hips to take him in. “What if Commander Lehnsherr forgot something he wanted to tell you and comes back just in this moment?”

Her breath was hot against his ear and made him shiver, just as much as her words did. If the Commander would come back now, he would find him with his pants down, arms wrapped around thin air, helplessly thrusting up into warm wetness that just wasn't there. Charles could picture exactly how his eyes would narrow before he'd figure it out for himself and his face would twist into an ugly expression of disgust. If Commander Lehnsherr could see him like this, he would be spending the night in Galactica's brig—and an unspecified number of further nights as well.

All his thoughts about this unpleasant business were wiped from his mind a second later when Emma lowered herself onto Charles' dick, taking all of him in with torturing leisure.

“Why do you keep bringing him up?” Charles panted against Emma's chest. “Do you want me to think of him so bad while we frack?”

He almost missed the evil smile appearing for a second on Emma's face. “Maybe,” she laughed, just as she raised her hip to let him slip out of her almost entirely before her hips snapped down again, rubbing him against her insides in search of only her own pleasure. It still made Charles moan so loud he had to stuff his hand into his mouth out of fear to be heard by one of his aides. “Things sure would be easier if you and the Commander fracked.”

Charles would have loved to ask her if that was the sole reason why she had interrupted his meeting with the Commander, but he didn't dare to remove his hand from his mouth. Especially now that she was moving her hips faster and faster each time she pushed down onto his dick. He was a moaning mess already and close. Emma had to know, as she reached down to wrap her fingers tight around the base of his cock to prevent him from coming too soon for her.

To his luck, she didn't last that long anymore either. Just a few moments later, she loosened her grip again. Her hip thrusts became more erratic and punishing for him. The next moment, she sank down, taking him in to the base and stayed like that for a long minute. She shuddered through her orgasm. Charles closed his eyes, concentrating on the pulsing flesh around his dick to bring him over the edge as well.

“Think about seducing that Commander of yours to win him for our cause,” Emma whispered.

When Charles opened his eyes, she was gone, leaving it to him to clean himself up on his own.

 


End file.
